CEDA
CEDA (Civil Emergency and Defense Agency) is a fictional governmental organization in the Left 4 Dead universe which is responsible for responding to disasters and assisting in the recovery. The most recent disaster they are assisting in, the Green Flu epidemic, has appeared to overwhelm them, as no living officials from the organization can be found. Only abandoned evacuation centers and CEDA advertisement and supplies can be seen throughout the series. Involvement with containing The Infection CEDA have been involved in responding to the the Green Flu epidemic. They have created advertisements alerting the public about the disease, tried to evacuate citizens from highly infected areas, and even researched the disease. =Advertisements= Throughout the campaigns, advertisements from CEDA can been seen advising citizens to wear face masks, wash their hands, and seal their windows and other openings with plastic sheeting and duct tape to prevent the spread of the infection. There are also "Safety Checklists" which instruct residents to barricade themselves in their basements and wait for help to arrive. =Evacuation Centers= When the Infection first began, CEDA first tried to contain the virus by quarantining the infected individuals from the public by keeping them in isolated buildings. However, this method was unsuccessful. CEDA then had to take the next step of full town and city evacuations. CEDA then began setting up evacuation centers around major urban centers such as hospitals, arenas, or malls where people were “forced” to go and await further instruction. A CEDA representative would assess the evacuation centers and provide hourly updates over all radio frequencies of the current conditions; however it is presumed that the infected individuals also made their way to those locations and quickly almost every evacuation center was overrun by the infected. With the evacuation centers being overrun, it is rumored that CEDA either became infected themselves or that they have abandoned the public completely. The Survivors usually head for the nearest evacuation center in hope for help and to be transported out of the infected area, however by the time they arrive at the evacuation center, it has either been evacuated or completely overrun by the infected. Here is a list of some of the evacuation centers: =Left 4 Dead:= * Fairfield Municipal Park (Unconfirmed but assumed to be overrun) This may be CEDA's first outdoor evacuation center (other than The Park ). This site was created before CEDA began the panic of thinking the virus was airborn and enforce new security measures such as face masks and decontamination trailers. * Hewlitt Recreation Center (Overrun) The recreation center was probably similar to a community center where CEDA set-up another evac site. This was perhaps one of the first evacuation centers to be overrun with infected. Similar to school evac sites, this was probably used as temporary shelter for citizens to take refuge. * Brigham Junior High School (Overrun) A junior high school located in Fairfield, this was one of possibly several schools used as an evacuation center. This site was similar in the movie:Resident Evil: Apocalypse where survivors made their way inside the junior high school. * Fairfield Civic Arena (Overrun) Fairfield's possible main evacuation center was the civic arena due to its large capacity capable of holding many citizens. CEDA probably focused more on this evacuation center due to the higher numbers of people and its location. However, due to its large number capability and the risk that CEDA wasn't able to screen everyone or didn't have time to screen everyone, infected people have made their way to the site and easily overran the evac site. * Borden High School (Overrun) A local high school in the City of Fairfield, this was possibly one of the remaining evacuation centers in the entire city (other than Mercy Hospital). With the city overrun with infected, survivors pulled out to the outer edges of the city making their way to the nearby town of Riverside possibly bring the virus with them. * Mercy Hospital (Overrun) Another one of the main evacuation sites in Fairfield and possibly the initial site of original infected victim. Most citizens ended up here where doctors were still trying to discover and understand the virus while screening citizens trying to separate the infected from the uninfected. CEDA possibly used the hospital and its equipment and staff to help diagnose the virus however the hospital became overcome very quickly and CEDA probably pulled out via the News Chopper. * Riverside First Church (Overrun) With Fairfield being overrun, the military took over the CEDA site and set up a command center in the nearby town of Riverside in hopes to keep the virus contained. Remaining evacuees headed to Riverside in hopes of rescue and were probably stuck waiting at the church until given the ok to enter the town. By then the infection had passed on from Fairfield to the outer districts and towns causing the infection to reach Riverside. The army quickly pulled out deserting any of the survivors in Riverside which soon also became infected. One of the last remaining survivors of Riverside was probably the Church Guy who finally succumbed to the infection. * Metro International Airport (Quarantined, Bombed by the military and then overrun) Travelers from Fairfield may have gotten infected and brought the virus to the City of Newburg causing the continuous spread of the virus. CEDA tried to quarantine the airport and keep the infected away from the uninfected population of Newburg however once again they failed and the military ordered an immediate bombing of the airport. This method was very little effective because by the time they bombed the airport and the city, the entire city had already became infected. * Daughtery Farm (Assumed that CEDA was in control of it then taken over by the military and finally was overrun) One of the evacuation centers near Allegheny National Forest was this farm. CEDA told nearby civilians to head to the farmhouse to be rescued however, since the farm was in the middle of nowhere and the lack of CEDA and military gear and equipment, this evacuation site was easily overrun. Apparently, the City of Newburg or Metro International Airport is somewhat near this forest as a CEDA "Quarantine" poster was in the shed safe room informing people that the airport was quarantined. =Left 4 Dead 2:= * The Vannah Hotel (Evacuated and overrun) CEDA probably screened the civilians coming into the hotel then sent them inside to be evacuated, making them wait long periods of time before they were. The situation quickly began to descend into chaos as people turned into Infected, causing civilians and CEDA to retreat to the nearest evac station in Liberty Mall. * Liberty Mall (Overrun). CEDA provided shelter in the mall while they screened people and evacuated them from the area. But since malls are so big and there were so many people, Infected quickly got inside and killed or infected everyone. * Rayford, Georgia (Maybe Evacuated and Overrun except for 3 People): In the setting for The Passing, CEDA may have had some involvement there. In The Underground, some graffiti humorously says that CEDA has been supplying the town with toilet paper. * Whispering Oaks Amusement Park (Maybe Evacuated and Overrun). Park staff probably worked to shelter the civilians. CEDA either had already set up shop or quickly decided to do so in an effort to evacuate civilians (as well as the Midnight Riders). Judging by the lack of CEDA gear, tents, and trailers, it was quickly overrun by Infected coming from the highway. * The Bus Station (CEDA once was in control of it then it was taken over by the military and was overrun). It can be assumed that everything was fine until the Infection caught up to the evac station. With the Infected at their heels, the panicked civilians rioted in an attempt to get to freedom. Knowing that it would be impossible to take everyone and make sure the virus didn't spread, the military was forced to take action and shoot all civilians outside the gate. * The Bridge (CEDA once was in control of it then it was taken over by the military, maybe evacuated Survivors and was overrun). Knowing that the situation was out of control, the military decided to evacuate anyone they could by quarantining an area between the uninfected and the Infected, only letting people through if it was confirmed they were not Infected or didn't help anyone escape. Inevitably, the attempts to quarantine the area were quickly failing. The bridge was to be destroyed to slow the spread of the Infection, as the Infected cannot swim (stated in graffiti and reinforced by boats being acceptable "safe" evacuation vehicles). Just before the bridge was to be destroyed, the Survivors were cleared to attempt to get across the bridge and escape via the last helicopter out of the area. (It should be noted that there is barely any CEDA equipment beyond the bus station to the bridge). =Research= It's not apparent how much CEDA knows about the infection, though it doesn't seem to be much. However, they definitely have done some research on it. They believed the infection may be airborne (this assumption may be just a customary precaution) and think the diease might come from livestock. Out of all the Special Infected they appear to have the most knowledge about the Boomer. They have been able to manufacture jars of boomer bile and there is a research poster about the boomer in Dead Center which includes photographs of it (as seen in the picture). There is little or no mention of other Special infected by CEDA. Boomer Bile In Left 4 Dead 2 there is a new grenade item called a Bile bomb. It is a glass jar filled with boomer bile which is manufactured by CEDA (since it is dropped by the CEDA Worker Infected). When thrown, the jar breaks, releasing the bile. Unlike regular boomer bile, it can attract infected even if it does not cover a person and can even attract infected to attack other infected. Survivors are also not affected by it. These abilities may mean CEDA is able to modify the bile (however, this may strictly be for gameplay and may not reflect the abilities of CEDA). Suppression by the military Due to failure in containing the infection and the virus becoming more of a public and national health hazard, CEDA was suspended and the US military took over all CEDA operations. Checkpoints and evacuation centers were taken over by the military who had authorization to use deadly force. Civilians were relieved when the military took over, however the military used much more "aggressive" means of containing the infection by fencing everyone up, seperating groups, and finally shooting non-infected civillians or potential carriers of the infection. Also CEDA-issued instructions on building a safe house stated that in accordance with CEDA Management Policies, no firearms or guns were permitted in safe rooms however when the military took over, they encouraged civillians to arm themselves. Safety Posters Through out the Left 4 Dead series, CEDA has manufactured various posters with safety tips and (unsuccessful) methods of preventing infection. File:The_Subway_Writings.jpg|A safety checklist issued by CEDA, found in the safehouse during the The Subway level. File:280.png|CEDA's Face Mask Poster. File:280_(1).png|CEDA poster suggesting washing your hands will prevent infection. Sign safety checklist display.jpg|CEDA's Safety Checklist for building a safe room. Sign quarantine orange display.jpg|CEDA's Quarantine Poster, used to seal off buildings that are contagious and infected. Infectionwarning display.jpg|CEDA's Infection Warning stating what civilians should do in the event of being infected. Sign evacuation radio display.jpg|CEDA providing updates of the spread of the infection and evacuation centers via all radio frequencies. Evacuationnotice display.jpg|CEDA informing civilians of Fairfield to head to the nearest evacuation center which later became overrun. Sign evacuation notice centers.jpg|CEDA's list of evacuation centers near the city of Fairfield before getting to the town of Riverside. These posters can be seen in the Left 4 Dead DLC Crash Course. Sign evacuation notice fairfield ri.jpg|CEDA informing people to proceed to the nearest evacuation center which was a park. 04f8e3a582d491601a0a0ffe8ce1b930ed50ecb6 full.jpg|CEDA informing people to head to one of the main evacuation centers in Fairfield: the arena. Notes * CEDA appears to be based on the real-life FEMA, which has particular resonance in New Orleans, especially in its advice to cover windows with plastic sheeting and duct tape. The name may also be a play on the CDC, an organization involved in preventing infectious disease. The CEDA name and logo also resemble Civil Defense the Cold War era origination that preceded FEMA. * In Dead Center, the helicopter that is leaving the roof is similar to the one that evacuates the Survivors after the Bridge Finale in The Parish, which would suggest that CEDA was meant to organize civilians and rally them to certain evacuation points, where they would be taken by the military to strongpoints or viable evacuation sites. It may also suggest that CEDA didn't have the amount of equipment needed to evacuate a large amount of civilians, and needed Military vehicles and helicopters before being superseded. * In the CEDA logo the word "Emergency" is spelled wrong; it is spelled as "Emergancy". * The remaining population is likely dissatisfied with CEDA's response to the epidemic. graffiti through the campaigns say things such as "CEDA BLOWS" or "CEDA sucks". * In Rochelle's official photo several human CEDA workers are seen in hazmat suit in the background inspecting the area and taking samples. * Valve store has released new CEDA work shirts. One is a industrial work shirt and the other is a formal polo shirt. * Large Decontamination Trailers can be seen parked around The Streets, and one in The Parish. Ironically, text on the side of these trailers labels them as the "Disease Emergency Assessment Dispatch", or D.E.A.D. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2